Dorado Station Services
The Dorado Station Services '''is the parent owner of '''The Dorado Broadcasting Company (DBC) '''and its associated network operations. The company is owned by Dorado Broadcasting, with offices located in Portland Oregon. The DSS is a chain of American broadcast television stations. Dorado Broadcasting formed the Dorado Stations Services after selling out the remaining stake of former television network Universe. Shortly thereafter, the group began its expansion with the launch of the Dorado Broadcasting Company. New or existing stations contract with the Dorado Station Services to be an affiliate of DBC. '''Stations Stations are arranged by their Designated Market Area (DMA) DBC WDNY-DBC13-0.png|WDNY (#1 New York) KLAD-DBC45.png|KLAD (#2 Los Angeles) WCID-DBC12.png|WCID (#3 Chicago) WPPD-DBC.png|WPPD (#4 Philadelphia) KFDD-DBC14.png|KFDD (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) WWSH-DBC.png|WWSH (#7 Washington, DC) KTHO-DBC20.png|KTHO (#8 Houston) WBSD-DBC.png|WBSD (#9 Boston) WATD-DBC18.png|WATD (#10 Atlanta) WTPD-DBC13.png|WTPD (#11 Tampa-St. Pete) KAZD-DBC30.png|KAZD (#12 Phoenix) WDTD-DBC.png|WDTD (#13 Detroit) KSWD-DBC31.png|KSWD (#14 Seattle-Tacoma) WMLR-DBC13.png|WMLR (#16 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale) KDCD-DBC11.png|KDCD (#17 Denver) WOFD-DBC56.png|WOFD (#18 Orlando-Daytona Bch-Melbrn) WCLO-DBC.png|WCLO (#19 Cleveland-Akron) KISC-DBC30.png|KISC (#20 Sacramnto-Stkton-Modesto) KSMI-DBC15.png|KSMI (#21 St. Louis) WNCD-DBC.png|WNCD (#22 Charlotte) WDPT-DBC21.png|WDPT (#23 Pittsburgh) WDRL-DBC.png|WDRL (#24 Raleigh-Durham) KDBC-DBC38.png|KDBC (#25 Portland) WBLT-DBC.png|WBLT (#26 Baltimore) WDIN-DBC41.png|WDIN (#27 Indianapolis) KSDO-DBC.png|KSDO (#28 San Diego) WNSH-DBC.png|WNSH (#29 Nashville) KDSA-DBC.png|KDSA (#31 San Antonio) WMKD-DBC67.png|WMKD (#35 Milwaukee) WCNT-DBC.png|WCNT (#36 Cincinnati) KLND-DBC50.png|KLND (#40 Las Vegas) KOKD-DBC10.png|KOKD (#41 Oklahoma City) WBRT-DBC36.png|WBRT (#45 Birmingham) WJKO-DBC.png|WJKO (#47 Jacksonville) WKTY-DBC63.png|WKTY (#49 Louisville) WMPH-DBC46.png|WMPH (#51 Memphis) WDBF-DBC.png|WDBF (#53 Buffalo) KFSO-DBC.png|KFSO (#54 Fresno-Visalia) KLRD-DBC.png|KLRD (#57 Little Rock-Pine Bluff) KXIV-DBC14.png|KXIV (#58 Tulsa) KWCK-DBC.png|KWCK (#65 Wichita-Hutchinson Plus) KTSN-DBC.png|KTSN (#71 Tucson) KSKD-DBC10.png|KSKD (#73 Spokane) KEPS-DBC.png|KEPS (#92 El Paso) WBRG-DBC59.png|WBRG (#93 Baton Rouge) WCHM-DBC16.png|WCHM (#97 Burlington-Plattsburgh) KBID-DBC.png|KBID (#106 Boise) KRND-DBC32.png|KRND (#112 Reno) KEGN-DBC.png|KEGN (#117 Eugene) KBKD.png|KBKD (#126 Bakersfield) KNCO-DBC.png|KNCO (#147 Anchorage) KBLI-DBC.png|KBLI (#166 Billings) KBOD-DBC26.png|KBOD (#188 Bend, OR) * WCHM was acquired by the Dorado Station Services after the Berfield/Willis Broadcasting Corporation traded WIZD, the former DBC affiliate station to Adelphia Communications. * KSWD, KDBC, KSKD, and KBID are part of the Northwest Now News Network. * KFDD, KTHO, KDSA, KEPS, and independent station KAMA are part of the Texas Team News Network. UDC WDNY-UDC13.png|WDNY-DT2 (#1 New York) KSCF-UDC27.png|KSCF (#2 Los Angeles) WCHG-UDC21.png|WCHG (#3 Chicago) WPLD-UDC44.png|WPLD (#4 Philadelphia) KDFU-UDC33.png|KDFU (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KSFD-UDC.png|KSFD-DT2 (#6 San Francisco-Oak-San Jose) WDCU-UDC13.png|WDCU (#7 Washington, DC) KHSO-UDC41.png|KHSO (#8 Houston) WBSO-UDC16.png|WBSO (#9 Boston) WAGO-UDC32.png|WAGO (#10 Atlanta) WTPU-UDC18.png|WTPU (#11 Tampa-St. Pete) KAPH-UDC24.png|KAPH (#12 Phoenix) WDMU-UDC.png|WDMU (#13 Detroit) KWWU-UDC40.png|KWWU (#14 Seattle-Tacoma) WMIM-UDC.png|WMIM (#16 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale) KCRD-UDC30.png|KCRD (#17 Denver) WXOA-UDC17.png|WXOA (#18 Orlando-Daytona Bch-Melbrn) WUCL-UDC22.png|WUCL (#19 Cleveland-Akron) KXSP-UDC.png|KXSP (#20 Sacramnto-Stkton-Modesto) KMSR-UDC.png|KMSR (#21 St. Louis) WCHL-UDC.png|WCHL (#22 Charlotte) WPTU-UDC38.png|WPTU (#23 Pittsburgh) WJRD-UDC.png|WJRD (#24 Raleigh-Durham) KUDC47.png|KUDC (#25 Portland) WBTE-UDC.png|WBTE (#26 Baltimore) WINU-UDC10.png|WINU (#27 Indianapolis) KSDO-UDC.png|KSDO-DT2 (#28 San Diego) WTNU-UDC15.png|WTNU (#29 Nashville) KXSA-UDC44.png|KXSA (#31 San Antonio) WCLM-UDC.png|[[KSAL (#34 Salt Lake City) WXCL-UDC.png|WXCL (#35 Milwaukee) WCOI-UDC.png|WCOI (#36 Cincinnati) KNVT-UDC68.png|KNVT (#40 Las Vegas) KOLH-UDC.png|KOLH (#41 Oklahoma City) WBTR-UDC.png|WBTR (#93 Baton Rouge) KRSP-UDC48.png|KRSP (#112 Reno) KIVE-UDC.png|KIVE (#117 Eugene) Northwest Now On July 1, 2016, the Dorado Station Services launched a news channel specifically targeting viewers in the Pacific Northwest. At first, it wasn't clear if the company wanted it to be a cable-only channel. Several stages were planned out and the company decided to premiere its channel over-the-air. Statement from the CEO: ''"We're very excited about this move. We believe that our viewers should receive their local news all day, every day as long as we're up and running. This not only will bring a positive impact for our company but since our first station was based off in the Pacific Northwest, we think that this channel will be a good source for our viewers. Local news and weather is a key factor. Obviously, our news coverage from our local stations can be interrupted by sporting events but we guarantee that news and weather will always be available for our viewers who need to know what's going on in their neighborhood." '' Category:Fictional companies Category:Portland, OR Category:Oregon Category:United States